We Got Forever, All Of Us
by GGLauren
Summary: Chuck&Blair, Dan&Serena, Nate&Bree are all vampires. They all go to the private school of St. Jude’s and Constance. Read as they attempt to live your average high-society secondary school life. As time goes on, something isn’t quite right.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Chuck&Blair, Dan&Serena, Nate&Bree are all vampires. They all go to the private school of St. Jude's and Constance. Read as they attempt to live your average high-society secondary school life. As time goes on, something isn't quite right. Based in New York City, of coarse.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a plot that will grow (hopefully, if you guys read and review) through a dozen (maybe a couple dozen, only if you REVIEW) chapters. Chuck and Blair are the main stars. Remember, this is a Twilight-based story. It's going to be similar to it, but so different at the same time. I will try to include a majority of each of the couples, as they will most likely share the same storyline. **

---------------------------------------------------------

When Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Dan Humphrey, Bree Buckley, or Nate Archibald walk down the hallways of St. Jude's and Constance Billiard, students can't help but stare. The way their porcelain-marble like skin glistened, the piercing eyes that mysteriously changed color, whether it was gold or a ice-cold light blue. There was something so breathtaking about these three young boys and girls. It wasn't fair that they looked much more than what they were worth, coming from families that were almost worth billions.

Chuck first met Blair 89 years ago. He had this habit of giving in too easily to women. The 'womanizer' of the 19th and 20th century. Luckily for both lovers, that was about to change. Blair drastically changed his ways. Chuck wanted her forever and give her his all, and boy did it happen.

_**Flashback to 1920**_

Blair's parents were hosting an annual tradition: a masked ball. Chuck was wondrously roaming around Manhattan one night and darted quickly into this gathering with no invitation. Approaching the room, there was an enchanting brunette sitting all alone on a stool.

"Now why is that a classy and beautiful young lady sitting here all alone at a party filled with unknown blokes?"

"Why don't you ask them? None of them want me." Blair sighed sadly.

"Well.. That isn't true since I'm here staring at you. I see you have a bedroom. Why don't we make use of it and gain some privacy?" Chuck scanned Blair's bedroom door, then looked back into her chocolate brown eyes that shown through the two holes of her mask.

Blair giggled and blushed.

"I suppose we could." Blair said in a flirtatious tone.

After all the kissing and dueling of their tongues, Chuck planted his razor sharp eye teeth into Blair's neck.

And the rest is history forever.

_**Present**_

The lunch bell rang and Dan swaggered into the courtyard and scanned the room to find his companion. Just then from behind, he had his waist securely tightened by the arms of a golden blonde, green-eyed girl. He felt soft lips hit his left ear;

"How was history class, baby?" Serena whispered seductively.

Dan smiled. "Well, since I've learnt it countless times, let alone experienced it second hand, World War II was very, very easy."

Just then Dan turned around to face his breathtaking girlfriend. It was Serena who had changed him to immortal 60 years ago. He was attacked by a grizzly bear while hiking. Serena had crossed paths with his helpless, injured body while hunting for food and saw something special in him. As you obviously know, the rest is history.

"Well, maybe I can make it more interesting for you. History can be such a drag, I know." Serena said as she placed her finger under his chin, while the other hand played with his hair. Any girl who plays with a guys hair means he needs a haircut.

Dan looked down at her, "That wouldn't be too much to ask for, now will it." He finished the sentence with a wink and a smile, only to look over to Chuck and Blair walking into the yard holding hands and sat themselves at a table. Dan and Serena walked over to joined them, looking across.

"There's a party in the Upper West Side for Unity on the weekend, I say we totally crash it with a bunch of the guys on the lacrosse team." Dan said amused, looking at Chuck.

"I don't know, we don't want to get our asses kicked by them. We'll start a major brawl, especially if there is hard liquor involved with those fags." Chuck said sarcastically, while amused as well.

"Baby, if they hurt you, we'll break their necks." Blair said with a wink and a kiss on her boyfriends' lips which turned into a full-on PDA session. This only left many students staring disgusted.

"Um, guys, there is quite a few people watching grossed out, including myself and I'm sure Dan." Serena said awkwardly. Dan obliged.

Just then Nate walked over and sat with the group.

"Hey guys, what's up," Nate said cheerfully, but that tone changed when he stared at Chuck and Blair, "um, I'm not even going to get in the middle of that."

"Agreed." Dan and Serena said together.

"Party in the UWS on the weekend. We're crashing it whether you like it or not." Dan said.

"Sounds great, it's not like they can hurt us or anything," Nate said laughing, "Is there going to be a lot of people there? I mean we just got to be carefu-"

"And how many times have you mentioned this before each time we go to a public event? We may run 100x faster, have the strength that is 1000x stronger than the average human, the list goes on but we also learned the term of _restraint_. We won't hurt anybody." Dan cut off Nate, reassuring him for the millionth time.

"I know, I know, but at the same time we can kill them with a pinch of a finger. It almost happened with Chuck. These Unity parties.. They are not worth our time, especially if one of us has a short temper. I know it's worth the amusement but if they verbally attack Blair or Serena, you guys go nuts." Nate said sincerely.

"And what does that mean, Nate? That you're the most calm in the family? What makes you so much more special? Just because Dan and I are protective of our girlfriends, doesn't mean we will snap they're legs in half right after." Chuck immediately shot back and sneered. Blair sensed some tension and rubbed Chucks' forearm, signaling him to just 'take it easy.'

"No, it's not that at all. I just take precautions. Last thing I remember I was a worry-wart before I came immortal. I'll go to the party, but I want you to promise me that whatever those jackasses say to your girlfriend, or even _my _girlfriend, that we'll ignore it. They can take care of their selves, obviously," Nate said as it was an obvious fact, "but if you haven't realized, you let them get to your head pretty easily."

Dan snorted, knowing it was true.

Chuck glared at him, "Not helping, Humphrey." he ended with a growl.

"Don't even, Charles.." Serena warned.

"Look, look.. I'm sorry for even bringing it up. Let's all just chill out for a second. We're all best friends so let's not let something get in the way of that. It hasn't even happened yet. We're just jumping to conclusions." Dan said, apologetic.

Chuck rolled his eyes, Nate nodded in agreement, while Serena and Blair stared at each other worriedly.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The bell rang, notifying the lunch period has ended.

Chuck sighed. "Walk you to class?"

"Of coarse." Blair smiled.

The group drifted off to class while Chuck and Blair stuck together, his arm snaked around her waist.

"I'm sorry for losing it back there. I'm just very protective of you, more than you know. And if anyone crossed your path, I would break their body, and I don't care if they can't hurt you. It makes me yearn to kill them for them even to _think_ of hurting you. Verbally or physically." Chuck finished as they made a pit stop at Blair's locker.

"Chuck, I love you. I can take care of myself, but if it makes you feel better, it's always warming to have you protective. I can be a crazy bitch cause that's what I'm known for. But there has to be a balance, you know? I do thank you, though." Blair smiled and planted a kiss on the lips.

The second bell rang, meaning it was class time.

"Shit! I'm late. We'll run to my place after school?" Blair asked hurriedly, gathering her books together.

"Of coarse. I'll be right at your class door as soon as the bell rings." Chuck smiled.

Blair wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and planted kisses on his face, making Chuck scrunch his face together. This made Blair giggle.

"Okay, I'll see you later, baby." Blair said snagging a kiss on the lips before darting immediately the opposite way to class.

Chuck walked to his own class, which he shared with Dan and Nate.

"You're late." Mr. Broomsby shouted as he saw the strong, muscle-toned figure walk into the classroom.

"And at what point in this moment should I replace the attitude of caring to not giving a shit whatsoever? Probably about now, I would say." Chuck said amused while taking a seat, propping his legs on the desk.

"Charles, one more warning and your out of here. You're lucky I'm actually being nice at the moment and thinking about your future rather than giving you suspensions which I'm sure would be all over your record." Mr. Broomsby said impatiently.

"Guess we'll wait 'til then, right?" Chuck whispered, followed by the quiet laughs of Dan and Nate.

".. Anyways, open your books to page 345 in your textbooks, please." The teacher asked.

The three boys tuned the teacher out. They knew this stuff by heart.

"I say we deck it out at my place to play some xbox, guys." Dan whispered.

Nate agreed.

"Sorry, but your all going to have to do it without me. Blair and I have plans tonight. Alone." Chuck murmured.

"Ah, I see. Plans with the missus tonight. Just make sure the pants stay on." Teased Nate. Dan snorted.

"_Ha. Ha. _Hilarious, Nathaniel. Why don't you go bang your troll tonight and we'll call it even." Chuck sarcastically said.

Nate glared at his best friend furiously, but then shuffled it off. It wasn't worth it because at the end of the day, no matter how rude they could be to each other, they were brothers in a way. The same goes for Serena and Blair, except in a sisterly form.

Their conversation was put on hold when Mrs. Queller knocked graciously on the door.

"Mr. Broomsby, may I speak with you for a minute?" she demanded in a panic tone.

"Of coarse, Mrs. Queller. Men, _behave_. I emphasize on the term 'men'. Meaning, I'll be gone for a few minutes, and you will all act like adults." the teacher said before walking out of the room.

"So who's up to crash a party at little 'ol Unity tomorrow night?" Chuck yelled to class, breaking the silence.

"Haha, sure."

"I'm in.'

"I'll be there."

"Yeah!"

The class of 25 boys happily agreed.

Chuck laid back against the wall next to the door of Blair's class. St. Jude's ended school 10 minutes earlier than Constance. This was his favorite part of day, but the only drag about it was the _wait_. The thought of it made him smile.

Just then, a dirty-blonde, small figure walked up to him.

"Hi, Chuck. I'm Hazel." the girl said seductively.

"Well I guess I can't introduce myself since you already know my name. What if I said I have a girlfriend?" Chuck said.

_**In Blair's classroom..**_

One of Blair's traits was she could hear conversations that were spoken as far as 400 yards away. She heard this one pretty damn well.

"Mrs. Urban, may I please use the restroom?" Blair said in a furious and impatient tone.

"Of coarse, Miss Waldorf." the teacher accepted.

Blair tried to pace out of the room as humanly as possible. Slamming the door didn't help the situation.

Blair walked up to the girl, lifting her slightly up from Hazels' feet, slamming her into the lockers.

"I'd say if you want to walk away with no bruises or broken left foot, you _better _stop flirting with _my _boyfriend you crazy hoe!"

Chuck stared completely amused.

"Okay, okay! God, you're a crazy bitch!" Hazel said weirded out and ran away.

Blair smiled and nodded.

Chuck snorted. "And I thought _I _was protective." he finshed with a laugh.

"I can't believe you let her flirt with you. To that level!" Blair shot back.

"Hey, I didn't do a _thing_. I told her I had a girlfriend.. Which is you!" He said while laughing.

The bell rang for the Constance Billiard, school ended.

"Ugh," Blair smugly said, "let's go."

"Following you."

"Awww.. How many times have you beat me?" Dan questioned Nate while laughing.

"That's about the 40th time, yes." Nate replied.

"Jackass. Xbox is so overrated." Complained Dan.

"And exactly how many more excuses are you going to make after each time I beat you in this game?"

Just then Serena and Bree walked out of the elevator and into the Humphrey's penthouse in the Upper East Side.

"Hey, boys." Bree said in a chipper tone.

Nate smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey, Serena." Dan whispered while their lips brushed together.

"Where's Chuck and Blair? I thought they were supposed to be here?" Serena asked curiously.

_**Blair's place**_

Chuck lifted Blair up in his arms, with her legs curled around his hips. He walked into her bedroom and onto the queen-sized bed.

"Pretty hot how you bitched that chick out today." Chuck whispered breathlessly in between kisses.

"Oh trust me, I would have done much worse if I didn't control myself." giggled Blair.

Blair took control and positioned herself on top of Charles, pushing him hard against the pillows and napped on his neck. He wasn't complaining.

"Clothing. Off. Now." she said with a wink.

"Anything for the missus." he smirked.

Chuck threw off his tie, followed by unbuttoning of his shirt. Blair pulled off her skirt with the help of her boyfriend. She started planting kisses on his broad chest all the way up to his jaw line.

"You really do know how to make me happy." Chuck groaned.

Blair giggled and kissed him feverishly on his swollen lips. Chuck tightened his arms around her waist but what interrupted by a sudden vibration in his pocket.

"I really hope that's your cell phone." Blair said out of breath while laughing.

Chuck responded with a laugh and looked at his caller ID. "Dan." He rolled his eyes.

"Just a minute."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This chapter just introduces and let's you get to know all the characters and their story. I promise you some serious drama will start to develop in the next chapter. Just keep tuned. Lots of C/B hotness, ha-ha!**

**REVIEW, please! Hopefully it's good enough to favorite. Remember I will only continue this story if I get lots of feedback so CLICK below on the button. Doesn't matter if it's critical or complimentary (both are good either way). Maybe give me some ideas on what to do in the next chapter or so. I will take anything into consideration. I need your help, too!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Damnit, Nathaniel

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Six months is far too long to add another chapter onto the story. In between those six months, it's been very hectic, but I'm coming back to finish all my stories with a storyline to go with them! Expect chapter 3 in the next few days or so. **

**Please review, thank you**!

* * *

A brisk and tender wind tossed the sprinkled snow over the sidewalks of 72nd Street. The sun had managed to peek out of the gloomy clouds in the early rise of morning.

"Dan, want to study tonight at the loft? I really don't feel the need to stomach my mother and Bart's renewed vows again." Serena pleaded with a desperate groan.

"Serena, this is an important evening for your mother and Bart. Don't find all the excuses that are completely unnecessary." Dan said with a chuckle.

"This is probably the 150th time I've seen it, I could probably memorize their speech off by heart." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Muffin.." jokingly said Dan while casting his glowing puppy dog eyes.

Serena darted in front of her boyfriend and proceeded dashed him to the nearest wall, only to pin him up, "we're being a naughty boy, now are we?" Serena whispered in a captivating tone. This caused Dan to tense up. She pressed her index finger against his soft and dainty lips, "Looks like I'll have to punish you tonight, baby." she added on with a hard-pressed kiss to the lips.

"Mm, I would not mind." Dan replied back and continued to plant kisses on her lips. He adored it when his girl took charge.

"I think we're going to be late for Blair's if we don't hurry up." He murmured, interrupting their heated moment.

Serena darted in a flash while Dan proceeded behind her.

--

"I cannot wait to see the faces of those bitches tonight when all of us crash." Chuck said with a smirk.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Nate said reluctantly. He laid on Blair's leather couch.

"Oh, stop being a pussy, Nathaniel. You've been doing this since day one. If you don't want to go, then don't. I am _certainly _not stopping you." Chuck replied.

Nate bolted up from his laying position on the couch, "Harsh words, Chuck." he said now just inches away from Charles' face.

"Easy, Nathaniel."

Nate walked away furiously back to his original position.

Dan swaggered on the marble-tiled floor of the sensuous apartment of the Waldorf's, already feeling the pressure. He decided to proceed onto a new subject. Serena made her way up the staircase of the Waldorf residence, Dan followed.

Blair walked in and planted a passionate kiss on her man's lips.

"Hey, baby." Chuck smiled widely.

"Purple with red plaid or yellow polka dots?" said Chuck while grasping onto two bow-ties, undecided on which to choose for tonight's if you call it, "big" event.

"How 'bout neither?" Bree interrupted his decisive thinking, earning a stern glare from Blair.

Blair looked at Chuck, "Purple with red plaid." ending with a smile.

Blair glared back a second time at Bree, causing Bree to flinch.

--

Dan cupped both of Serena's hands into his and stepped towards Blair's bed.

"I want to know everything that happened on the day you changed me, Serena." Dan said in a serious tone, wanting answers.

Serena was speechless. This was a sensitive topic for her, but she loved him too much to not want to tell him. It was time.

"Well," Serena managed to say, locking her now turquoise eyes with his incredibly earnest dark bronze eyes.

"Around 60 years ago, I went hunting for my prey in the eastern forest near Seattle. I flaunted myself and my prey when I sensed a sweet and tender scent from afar. I didn't know who you were, what you were doing, but I knew you were near. I ran towards you, just to make sure you did not know exactly what _I _was doing, thirsting on a deer's blood. The moment I saw you, I bolted. You didn't see me, but minutes later I heard a loud roar. A roar so strong hit me immediately; Grizzly bear. You were the only mortal human being in the forest. No matter how much I thirsted for your blood, greater than any other human's, I sprinted to your location. You managed to derail the grizzly bear away from you, but you greatly damaged your ankle. You were panicking a lot, and I saw you collapse. The bear wasn't very far, and I could have easily left you to be devoured, but I saw you so differently. I picked you up and rushed you to safety. I wanted you so bad, Dan. I couldn't help myself. You had such a special glow that it didn't need to take a name and a familiarity of your personality to fall in love with you. So, I changed you. I broke away just in time, but it was hard." Serena managed to let out before letting her tears flow.

Dan wrapped his brawny arms around her vulnerable body and kissed the side of her temple.

"Thank you, baby." he whispered.

"Why? Why would you thank me? You should pity me! I am almost positive you wanted to have children, watch them grow, grow old with your significant other! I took that away from you!" Serena mentioned with a hard sob.

"Serena, look at me," Dan pulled her body towards his, "I get you spend _forever _with _you_. We get to jump leaps and bounds, no one can hurt us. We're unbreakable. I would have died in that forest. You have never known me, and kills me inside. I'm so thankful everyday that I am given the opportunity to spend everyday with you. I watch you in absolute awe. I'm the luckiest man ever. Ever, Serena." he said full of sincerity.

"I love you." Serena choked out and wrapped to full arms around the love of her life.

"Always."

----

"Where the hell are Dan and Serena? It's been an hour already." Nate moaned, dipping his head back into Bree's lap.

"My goodness, child, do you ever complain so much." Blair said.

Just then Dan and Serena come downstairs to see the impatient faces of Chuck, Blair, Nate and Bree.

"About fucking time." Chuck mumbled off to Blair.

"Alright, let's go crash the Upper West Side and get absolutely, completely, fully, intoxicated." Dan said as they all approached the elevator.

"Remember everyon-" Nate was quickly interrupted by yet again, Charles,

"We fuckin' know, Shirlock."

"Party on."

----

A/N:

Alright, it's a quick chapter, but I PROMISE it will get more interesting.

**Let's just say this party the gang goes to is not going to conclude well at all. An old friend drops by, the secret of their immortality may be given away. This puts a major strain Chuck and Blair's relationship. Who knows? **

**Review**, please and thank you! **Subscribe**! I promise it will get better!


End file.
